My protector
by Angelofthe619
Summary: A story about a diva finding comfort in the most unlikley of people
1. Chapter 1

My Masked Protector

I do Not own any of the characters in this story

Chapter 1

Melina was with her boyfriend Johnny Nitro which was the most self-absorbed man who even makes Randy Orton's actions seem modest.

She was just getting in the ring and warming up with a wrestling dummie for her match that night but as she went for a kick she went to far and got her boot stuck in between the ropes and fell holding her ankle in pain.

Melina looked over to see Johnny on the phone and not even paying attention to what just happend.

Not wanting anyone to see her hurt she slowley rolled out of the ring and sat on the steps realising that she couldn't put any weight on her ankle.

Johnny came over to her and Melina was relived that he finally got off his phone and came to help her or so she thought.

"I gotta get going babe but I'll talk to you later tonight bye" Johnny simple said as he gave Melina a kiss leaving her all by herself.

"Johnny wait!" Melina called but it was to late Johnny had already left.  
Melina frowned and tried standing and fell instantley but she never hit the floor.

"Wow still falling for me after all these months eh Melina?" Dave Batista said holding her.

"Don't flatter yourself Batista I hurt myself practising for my match I wasn't falling for anyone" Melina spat back at him.

"Oh I get it doing to many splits and now you can't walk proper" Dave said laughing as Melina pushed him away grabbing the steps quickley.

"No I.."

"Dave lay off alright Melina is telling the truth she was practising and got her boot stuck in the ropes" Rey Mysterio said walking up to the two.

"How do you know you wern't here when I did it" Melina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes actually I was stretching just on the other side of the ring and when you kick the dummie your boot slipped and got caught in the ropes I quickley got it untangled without you or Johnny knowing" Rey explained.

Melina covered her mouth 'I thought that Johnny untangled my foot but it was Rey'

"Well I'm gonna take your word for it Rey I gotta head and talk to Stephanie about my match for tonight I'll talk to you later" Dave said walking away.

Rey just shook his head then turned to Melina with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" Rey asked.

"Yah thanks for sticking up for me Dave is such a jerk ever since I had to do that stupid storyline with him" Melina said frowning.

"Dave is a real nice guy usally but latley he has been hanging out with Ric and Randy and I guess their additude rubbed off on Dave" Rey said defending one of his close friends.

Melina never said anything she just pulled her cell phone.

"I need to call Johnny to see what he is up to" Melina said faking a smile.

"Alright take it easy I'll see you around" Rey said going over to get his stuff.

Melina dialed Johnny's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Johnny answered.

"Hey baby I was wondering if you could come back to the ring to help me out" Melina asked sweetly.

"No I can't I told you I'm lifting weights" Johnny said annoyed.

"Johnny I need you I hurt myself and I can't walk" Melina confessed almost in tears.

"I'm sick of your excuses for my attention I need a break from you I'll see you at the show" Johnny yelled hanging up.

Melina just broke down crying not knowing what to do.

Rey was just around the corner and herd the conversation and walked over to Melina.

"Rey! what are you still doing here I thought you left" Melina said wiping the tears away quickly.

"I was on my way and I herd some of your conversation, not that I was listening in but when I herd I couldn't just leave you here while you needed help" Rey admitted.

"You herd? You came back just to help me but why?" Melina asked confused.

"Cause I'm that kind of person so will you let me help you?"Rey asked sincerly.

Melina just nodded as she gave Rey a small smile.

Rey smiled and put his bag down beside Melina and took Melina into his arms bridle style then went to pick up his bag.

Melina grabbed it for him and put her other arm around his neck as they headed backstage .


	2. Chapter 2

I do Not own any of the characters in this story

Chapter 2

Once they were backstage they passed a few tech guys but no wrestlers.  
Rey then brought her to his locker room which was seperate from the rest and set her down on his leather couch.

"Just stay here for a second I have to get some supplies out of the bathroom so I can fix your ankle up for you" Rey explained leaving to the bathroom.

"Okay" Melina said not knowing what to say.

Melina looked around and seen some head dresses on a table and a closet that was opened a bit which had his wrestling pants and masks in it.

Melina looked over to the other side and seen a cross hanging on the wall and a picture of Eddie Guererro and one of Chris Beniot.

Melina frowned thinking of Eddie and Chris when Rey came out with a white box and sat beside her.

"Sorry it took so long I couldn't find the muscle relaxent so I'm gonna let you use mine till you can get some" Rey said looking at Melina.

Melina blinked a few times "Rey you don't have to do this I just need to get to the E.M.T's room and they will take care of my foot I don't want to bother you" Melina said truthfully.

"Melina unlike your boyfriend I'm not going to let you go without this getting fixed and the E.M.T's arn't in for another two hours" Rey said pulling out some rubbing alchohol, cotton balls,a tube of cream and bandages from the box.

Melina just watch as Rey prepared the medical supplies.

"Now this is going to hurt but I will be as careful as I can" Rey explained un zipping Melina's boot.

Rey slowley slipped it off as Melina braced herself for pain and when it didn't come she was surprised.

"It doesn't feel like you even touching my ankle your very gentle" Melina complimented.

"I have to be when my kids get bumps and bruises and plus I'm not a rough kind of person outside of the ring" Rey explained smiling.

When Rey took Melina's boot off she had a gash in her ankle from where the boot cut in so he took the rubbing alcohol and dabbed a cotton ball into it and started to clean the cut.

Melina winced a little but watched as Rey started to wrap some goze around her ankle.

"That should make it at least bareable for you to walk on it" Rey said standing up and putting everything back into the box.

"Thankyou so much Rey it's really nice to know that you cared enough to help me" Melina said truthfully.

"No worries I just think that Johnny is a spineless Jellyfish for treating you like he does" Rey said walking over to his closet.

"What? Johnny wasn't always like this when we were in OVW he was so good to me but ever since he came to the WWE he has become an egomaniac and all he does is party but we get through it" Melina said slipping her boot on gently.

"I have no right to be saying this and I usually don't judge but it bothers me that he looks at you as a object on his arm and is so self absorbed that he ignors when you need him to be there for you." Rey sighed in frustration and turned to face Melina.

Melina was almost in tears hearing the words that she knew were so true come out of Rey's mouth.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you that wasn't my intentions I..."

"No Rey sometimes the truth hurts and the truth is Johnny does ignor me and he does take advantage that I am by his side no matter what but I still love him" Melina admitted now in tears standing up and limping to the door.

Rey quickly went infront of her and stopped her from leaving.

"Please just....here put this on when your ankle starts to hurt and this is for your tears" Rey said wiping the tears from her cheeks with a cloth.

Melina took the cream and cloth giving a half smile through her tears.

"If it helps I got a shoulder free " Rey said with open arms.

Melina gladly hugged Rey as he wrapped his arms around her.

For the first time in months Melina felt safe and secure being in Rey's arms and then the thoughts of Johnny finding out she was with Rey came to her mind.

Rey smiled having melina in his arms felt strangly comforting.

"Oh my god I have to go....uh thanks for everything" Melina said opening the door and walking straight down the hall.

Rey shook his head in confusion 'did I miss something here or was it just me thinking that there is a connection' Rey thought to himself as he closed his door and sat on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

I do Not own any characters in this story

Chapter 3  
Later that night Rey was thinking to get a workout in before the show and as he entered his locker room he stopped remebering what had happened a few hours before, and couldn't help but wonder what happened after Melina left when suddenly he herd an argument getting out of control outside his door.

Rey opened his door and looked down the hall to see Melina backed into a corner as Johnny was yelling at her.

"Your such a fake Melina......you can't stand to see me getting all the attention and just have to try and steal the spot light by faking a hurt foot your pathentic!" Johnny spat out angry as he pushed her.

"Ah....Johnny I did hurt my foot I told you when you got back from the hotel about how my foot got hurt...I called you and everything rember?" Melina asked holding her ankel almost in tears.

"I am going solo tonight and better yet I think we need to get seperate rooms tonight so I'll call you tommorow later" Johnny said flipping his hair and walking away leaving melina all alone as the tech people quickley got back to work.

Rey knew it wasn't his place but knew Melina was stuck and if anyone else seen her she would have to explain everything so he walked over to her and put his hand out.

Melina was surprised but took it and he helped her back into his locker room so no one seen Melina in the state she was in.

Rey helped her to the couch and sat on the chair across from her as he adjusted the ties on his mask.

"Rey how do you do it?" Melina asked breaking the slience.

"Do what?....Control myself from beating Johnny sensless?" Rey asked sighing.

"No....I was asking how you are there for the second time tonight to save me" Melina asked quietly.

"The fight was infront of my locker room practicaly and as for saving you.....I just didn't want to see you have to go through all the questions that anyone would ask if they found you on the floor stuck the way you were" Rey said truthfully.

"Well thankyou......Your the last person I thought would be nice to me after that long feud you had with MNM" Melina pointed out half laughing.

"That was just storyline......and I guess you bring out the knight in shining armor in me I honestly can't explain it myself but whatever it is I could get used to it" Rey said immediatly standing up and going to his closet relizing what he blurted out.

"Rey I....I think it's sweet and I really appretiate what you have done for me.....you made me relize how much of an ass Johnny really is and since you have helped me I have been looking through new eyes" Melina said smiling.

"Well I'm glad I could help you no one deserves being treated the way you have been.....you are a strong beautifull women that has worked to hard to be dragged down by a looser like Johnny" Rey pointed out turning to see Melina smiling.

"That's so sweet Rey" Melina said trying to stand but she ended up falling towards the floor instead but Rey some how caught her and got her to a standing position not letting her go.

"You seriously need to watch how you step" Rey said laughing a bit.

"Ya cause your not always going to be there to catch me when I fall" Melina said joking.

"Melina I don't think I can stop being here for you now even if I wanted to" Rey admitted brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I don't think I want it to stop" Melina said looking rey in the eye.

"Hold that thought........ I have something for you I'll be right back" Rey said letting go and going into his bag in his closet.

Melina carefully sat back down and watched confused as Rey rummaged through his things.

"You don't have a match tonight you were just going to go out with Johnny right?" Rey asked suddenly.

"Right" Melina said confused.

"Alright well take these and this" Rey said tossing a sweater and and pair of running shoes at her feet.

"Rey what is this for?" Melina asked really confused.

"To avoid Johnny and everyone else for the night put thoes on and take these....exit by the back door and in the second row there in a black SUV take it to the hotel" Rey instructed.

"What?....I'll take a cab a little later it's fine" Melina said not knowing what Rey was so concerned about.

"You wanna leave him don't you?" Rey asked seriously.

"Yes I guess I do but he is in the same hotel staying there isn't going to get me away from him" Melina said frowning.

"Melina the show hasn't ended go now in my SUV grab your things and get another room in a diffrent name and either send the keys and where it is, to room 609 in the hotel we are all staying at or get room service to deliver it in an envelope if you don't feel safe to do it yourself" Rey explained.

"Rey your so awsome thankyou so much for helping me out of this mess Im in I'll leave right now" Melina said slipping on the sweater and shoes gently giving him a hug and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

I do Not own any of the characters in this story

Chapter 4

A few hours later the show was over and Melina was pacing her room getting ready to go to room 609 to give Rey's keys back to him and finally grabbed her purse and put her hood up walking up the hall to the room.

As Melina walked up she stopped took a breath and knocked on the door bowing her head.

"Hey come in" Rey said knowing it was her from looking in the peek hole.

"Hey thanks so much again here are your keys and where it is...." Melina said trailing off as her phone vibrated.

Melina pulled her phone out and seen it was a text from Johnny.

'Nice job Mel very sneaky but I am on to you I know your staying in room 626 and I am waiting for you'

Melina gasped and put her hand over her mouth as a few scared tears escaped.

"Melina what?....What is it?" Rey asked holding her shoulders.

"Johnny....He found out...He knows what room I'm staying in it didn't work" Melina said as she fell to her knees in shock and started crying as she showed Rey the message.

"Shit...that bastard how did he find out?" Rey asked out loud pulling Melina into his arms trying to comfort her.

A half hour later she stopped crying as Rey tilted her head up for her to look at him.

"Listen I promise I wont let him touch you no matter what I have to do I will protect you" Rey said pushing all his anger aside as he looked at the fragile diva in his arms.

"This isn't your mess Rey it's not right that I ask for your help anymore I'll figure something out" Melina said seriously.

"Melina I wont have it, now he is stalking you....I can't know that and not do anything just stay here I got an idea" Rey said walking out and locking the door behind him leaving Melina upset and all alone.

Rey secretly grabbed Melina's card Key and walked up to room 626 to see Johnny was waiting infront of it.

"Hey man you got a reason why your standing infront of my room?" Rey asked stopping beside him.

"Your room I was told Melina was staying in this room" Johnny said angry.

"No I herd from Victoria that she left for Cali on a plan about 2 hours ago dude .....trouble in paradise?" Rey asked playing along.

"No she told me she was going I just thought I could catch her before she left but I guess not see ya later" Johnny said walking into the elevator.

He just shook his head and laughed to himself as he went back to the room to tell Melina the news.

Rey unlocked the door to see Melina sitting in a ball on the floor by the bed looking at him.

"Rey you came back!.....everything okay?" Melina asked standing up slowly.

"Ya you wont have Johnny bothering you anymore.....but I would call or text Victoria to tell her the situation and that I told Johnny you went to California" Rey said smirking.

"Rey how did that get to be?" Melina asked smiling.

"I told him that your room was my room and that Victoria told me you left a couple hours ago to fly home" Rey explained.

"Oh my god thankyou but what if he comes back and I'm in there sleeping?" Melina asked worried.

"He wont but if it makes you feel better you can stay in here and I'll sleep on the couch.....you can just get your stuff in the morning and if you want I am getting a jet to California tommorow you can come with me and you can be safe at home by tommorow" Rey suggested.

"Rey that sounds really good but I feel like I am intruding" Melina said frowning.

"Don't it is kinda nice to have company it's been pretty lonley since the devorice" Rey said truthfully sitting on the couch with Melina following.

"I herd its a wonder how your being so strong while your dealing with such a hard thing" Melina said rubbing his back.

"It was hard at first but I have full visitation right of my kids and we had to many diffrence in the end so it worked out for the best in my eyes" Rey said sighing and then giving a smile as Melina hugged him.

"Lavender" Rey whispered into Melina's hair smiling as he closed his eyes.

"What was that?" Melina asked not hearing him properly.

"Uh it was nothing here I'll get you some clothes to sleep in I'm sure the ones your wearing arn't that comfortable." Rey said letting go of Melina and getting up walking to his suitcase.

"Hey listen you've been going through a rough time too so what do you say tommorow before the flight we go out to breakfast?" Rey asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure that sounds great but I'm beat so I think I'll go to sleep " Melina said getting up and limping to the bathroom.

Rey shook his head and was about to say something but before he said anything Melina went to change in the bathroom.

When she came out Rey was already laying on the couch with his arms behind his head.

Melina smiled as she got into the bed and under the covers still looking over where rey was.

"Goodnight Rey" she called rolling to her side to shut off the lights.

"Sweet dreams Melina" Rey said as the both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do Not own any of the characters in this story

Chapter 5

Rey woke up cause he couldn't sleep so he put a jackt and shoes on and decided to go for a walk.

he quietly grabbed his key card and keys and went out the door not wanting to wake Melina.

Melina woke up a little later as her phone started to ring.

She looked at the clock and it was only 4 am, then looked and seen it was a text.

'Come meet me in the park by the bench under the tree closest to the road I have something to show you'

The number was blocked so she wasn't sure who sent it so she turned on the light to ask Rey about it but noticed he was gone.

'Be there in 20 min ~Mel~' she texted Rey.

"That's who it is but why would he want me to come to the park so early? What is he up to?" Melina asked herself as she got up and dressed.

Melina grabbed her purse and headed for the park excited to know what was going on.

Meanwhile Johnny Nitro smirked as he slipped his phone into his coat pocket as he got out of his car waiting for Melina to show up to the park.

Rey was driving around the city trying to clear his head when he got a text message.

"Be where in 20 minutes?" Rey asked himself confused turning back in the direction of the hotel to see what was going on.

Melina got to the park and sat down on the bench looking around for Rey.

5 minutes later grabbed Melina's hair and made her stand up.

"Ahhh" Melina yelped in pain.

"Aww Melina I thought you liked it rough has that little mexican jumping bean that you have been hanging out with lately made you soft already?" Johnny Nitro asked sarcasticaly dragging her towards his car.


	6. Chapter 6

I do Not own any of the characters in this story

Chapter 6

"Johnny let go....Johnny I don't want anything to do with a prick like you just leave me alone!" Melina sreamed as she kicked backwards and sacked him which made him let her go.

Melina fell but got right back up and tried to run towards the hotel when Johnny grabbed her foot.

Rey turned the corner on his way to the hotel and seen a girl fall down as a guy was grabbing at her.

"I know it's not my place but I can't just drive away from this" Rey said to himself as he put his four ways on a got out of his car quickley.

"Hey leave that girl alone it looks like she don't want to be around you" Rey yelled jogging up to the scene.

'Rey? OMG! it is him' Melina thought happily.

"Rey! Help me!" Melina screamed before Johnny slapped her across the face and got up pulling her to her feet again by her hair.

"Ahh" Melina screamed in pain.

"Melina shit....Nitro you spineless coward let go of her now" Rey said clenching his jaw and making fists at his side.

"Listen I don't know what your people belive but you can't go stealing what isn't yours so just but out" Johnny pushing Rey to the side.

Melina struggled against Johnny and bit his arm making him let go .

Rey immidatly kicked Johnny's legs from underhim which made him hit his head and pass out.

Melina stood there for a minute looking at John letting a few tears trickle down her cheek.

'Goodbye Johnny' Melina thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rey rubbing her shoulder.

"You alright?" Rey asked seeing that her cheek was swelling up from where she got slapped.

"Y-Ya I will be eventually" Melina said crying harder.

Rey pulled her into a hug and smothed her hair out as she cried.

After a while Rey noticed Melina slowing down her crying and pulled her away just enough to look into her eyes.

"Why does it hurt so much Rey?" she asked sadly.

"Love works in funny ways Melina,just remember when one door shuts another opens and it may take a while to figure it out but if you let me I'll be there to go through it with you" Rey said smiling as he wiped the few remaning tears off her cheek.

"Of coarse I wouldn't be able to live without my protector" Melina said smiling as the walked to Reys car hand in hand.

**The End**


End file.
